Fairy's High
by AlphaNight
Summary: The Fairy's you know and love, in high school.
1. Chapter 1

Levy sighed as she pulled herself from her bed. Her light blue hair was roughed up and wild. She stood from her bed and walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror then ran a brush through her hair. She walks back out to her room and picks her uniform up from her desk. She held the uniform up then shook her head and changed into it. Then the little mage walked back into the bathroom with her headband in hand. She tied the headband on.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy came running up behind the little mage as she was walking to school. Lucky had her long blonde hair up on a ponytail. Her uniform was a bit tight on her chest.

"Hey Lucy." Levy grimaced at her uniform then smiled at the celestial mage. "How was your night?"

"It was good, I slept nicely after the hot springs." Lucy smiled at the little script mage. "We should go again soon."

Lucy and Levy walked on the usual path towards the academy. Along the way, they met up with a young mage, Wendy. They smiled and talked happily among themselves.

The two older mages waved to Wendy as she ran off, when they got to the academy.

"Shes adorable.." Lucy smiled at Levy. "Ill see you after class." She walked off then waved at Levy before continuing on her way. Levy smiled, then walked over to the main building of the academy.

She walks up to her shoe locker then takes her shoes off and puts her slippers on. She set her shoes in the locker and closes it. She holds her bag then walks up the stairs to her classroom, It was early and the school was mostly empty. She walked over to her desk and set her bag down. She looked around the classroom, then walked up to the board and wrote the days date on it.

A male voice came from behind her.

"Why are you always here so early?" A dark haired male was leaning against the door frame.

"Could say the same for you." Levy turned to see a tall male whose shirt was unbuttoned. "Gray you said you like sleeping, i'd expect you to sleep in." The little mage walked back to her desk and grabbed her phone from her bag.

"Well, " The ice mage looked at her, "I like other things as well." He stood up from leaning on the door frame then walked out of the classroom.

Levy looked after him, then sighed and sat in her seat. A little while later she sent a text to Lucy.

"He was here again.." Lucy's phone buzzed. Lucy was sitting on the floor of the gym, watching the basketball team practice. She picked up her phone and read the text. She looked up and looked around, her eyes catching the door just as Gray was walking in.

"Why do you think he does that?" Lucy typed in then hit send.

Levy read the text then sighed leaning her head against the desk. "I dont know.." She mumbled to herself.

The door on the other side of the classroom slowly open and in walked a tall female teacher, her hair was long and white. Her shining blue eyes were covered bye a small pair of reading glasses. Levy sat herself up, watching as the teacher walked in and set her stuff on the desk.

" ," Levy smiled, "How are you?"

"Im good, " Ms. Strauss smiled back at little Levy. "How about yourself?" She sat down at her desk and began sorting through test papers from the day before.

"Im good as well." Levy looked back at her phone, then quickly typed a reply to Lucy and put her phone in her bag.

"Thats good. Levy, when class starts come up and pass these out." Ms. Strauss held up a stack of papers, then set them on the edge of her desk.

"Right." Levy pulls out her notebook and her pencil. She opens it up to a page with a half drawn picture of her and Lucy. Lucy was nicely drawn, the drawing reflected her best friends beauty, but Levy left her own face undrawn. She sighed, then moments later the bell rang, and students flooded into the room. Levy closed her notebook. She smiled as Lucy walked up and sat in the desk next to her.

After took attendance Levy stood up and walked up to her desk to pick up the stack of papers. Her paper was on top, she had an A+. She smiled to herself then went on and handed out the papers. Lucy got a B. Gray got a F, like usual. Levy sighed as she set the paper on Grays desk. Gray grunted then turned the paper over. Levy continued to pass the papers out, Natsu also got a F. He huffed and crossed his arms. She set the last paper down on Gajeels desk. He got an A+, just like she did.

"I didnt know you actually paid attention, you're always staring out the window." She sat down in her desk, the desk in front of his.

"I can multi-task.." Gajeel mumbled, watching little Levy. A soft blush came across his face and he looked out the window.

"I guess.." She opened her notebook and started drawing another picture.

Before the little mage knew it, her first class was over. She quickly gathered up her things then walked with Lucy and Erza off to the gym.

Levy placed her bag in the bottom of her locker and slid her uniform off then slid into her PE slid her fingers in her shorts and fixed her panties. Lucy looked over at her and smirked.

"Looks like you ass is getting bigger Levy. You should lay off the sweets." Lucy who was finished changing walked over and grabbed little Levy's butt. Levy squealed and jumped away. Lucy chuckled then hugged the little mage.

Levy sighed in content as she flopped down on her bed. She was tired from the day. She closes her eyes slowly falling asleep.

She awoke several hours later to a loud knock on her door. She jumped up from her bed and ran to see who was at the door. She opened the door.

"Gray?" She looked at him. "what are you doing here?" Gray stumbled in falling onto her. Levy caught him, holding him up.


	2. Why?

"G-Gray?" Levy held onto the ice mage. She managed to pull him into her apartment and shut the door. She led him to her bedroom and lay him on her bed.

"Levy…" Gray mumbled gripping onto the little mages wrist.

"what happened to you?" Levy sat on her bed next to him, he had a bruise on his left cheek. Gray closed his eyes not answering the little mage. She sighed then got up from the bed and walked out to the kitchen.

Levy grabbed a glass from the cabinet and started to fill it with water. Levy set the glass on the counter placing her hand on her heart was beating fast. She was worried about him, she closed her eyes and stood there for a minute. The little mage let out a shaky sigh then picked up the glass.

"Dont leave me...:" Gray was behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist leaning on her. Levys face flushed red. Gray buried his face against her back. She put her hand over his.

"Gray.." She sighed "Lets get you back to bed.." She turned to him wrapping her arms around the Ice mage.

"right.." He mumbled then let her go, She picked up the glass of water and held it up to him. He flushed slightly then took the glass and sipped his the water. Levy smiled then set the glass back down on the counter. She took Grays hand and led him back to the room.

Gray laid on the bed looking up at the little Levy. Levy looked down at him sitting on the side of her bed.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Levy reached down her fingers tracing the bruise on his cheek.

"I ran into someone I shouldnt have.." He mumbled then moved her hand off his cheek.

"Whyd you come to me instead of Juvia?" Levy set her hands on her lap.

"I.. I dont want to be around her." Gray rolled over his back towards her. "im staying the night. " He said as he closed his eyes.

"guess so.." She mumbled, She shook her head then got up and walked to her dresser and pulled her Pjs out of her dresser. She glanced back at Gray, he was softly snoring. She smiled a bit then walked to her bathroom and shut the door. She slid her uniform off and her Pjs on. She took her headband off and ran her fingers through her hair. She brushed her teeth then when back to the bedroom, her uniform in hand. She picked up her stockings then walked back out to her washer and tossed her uniform in.

Levy sighed looking around her apartment. She shook her head then walked back to her room. Gray was laying out on her bed, he was snoring loudly. She shook her head then pulled her favorite pillow from the bed and walked over to her sofa. She laid down and hugged the pillow close to her. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.


	3. Class Play

Gray awoke to find Levy laying on the couch. He sat up looking at her, She was cuddled up into a ball, her arms and legs around the pillow she held. She was breathing ever so softly, her wild hair was all over. He chuckled softly then stood up from the bed and walked over to her. He scooped her up into his arms and placed her down onto the bed. She groaned and shifted herself. He watched her as she shifted. He smiled then pulled the blanket over her. He walked out and looked around, he stopped at the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked at the bruise on his cheek. He sighed softly then walked out of the bathroom. He looked at the washer then walked over and pulled her uniform out. He chuckled then tossed it into the dryer for her, along with her stockings. He walked back to the room and leaned against the door frame. He watched little Levy sleep. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He glanced at the clock, it was 3:43 in the morning. Gray yawned and unbuttoned his shirt and took it off then laid back in bed with Levy cuddled up to her pillow next to him. He closed his eyes slowly falling back asleep.

Levy woke up when her alarm went off. She sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked around to find Gray laying next to her, his hand resting on her hip. She pushed his hand away then got up from bed. She went out to the dryer and pulled out her uniform. She walked to the bathroom and changed into it. She fixed her hair in the mirror then tied her headband on. She brushed her teeth then heard Gray wake up. She looked out of the bathroom over to him.

"Hurry up." She walked back to the sink and rinsed her mouth washed her face then dried it off and walked out of the bathroom. Gray walked past her, his shirt over his shoulder he shut the door behind him. She tossed the towel to the hamper then made the bed. She stretches her arms out then walks to the kitchen.

Gray walked out of the bathroom half an hour later. He had a towel wrapped around his hips and he was drying his hair with another. Levy was nibbling on a piece of toast, with a glass of milk in her hand. She looks over at him sipping her glass.

"Nice way to make yourself at home your first visit here." She took a bite of her toast, then pointed to the plate of food on the table. Gray nodded then walked over to the table and sat down, set the towel on the back of the chair. He picked up his fork and started eating.

"Im not going to class today." He looked up at her as he eats. "Mind if i stay here?"

"I guess.. " She finished her toast, then sipped her milk. "Why arent you going?"

"Reasons." He looked down at his food, "Thank you…"

"No problem." She finished her milk, then got up from the table setting her glass in the sink. "Ill be off then." She picks her bag up from her room then puts her shoes on.

"Levy, i mean it.." Gray walked to the door with her. "Thank you."

"Youre welcome Gray." She smiled then walked out the door.

Levy was sitting at her desk looking out the window. Gajeel tapping the desk with his pencil. He looked at her, he obviously wanted to say something but didnt know how. Levy sat there wondering what Gray was doing.

" ?" looked at her standing by Levy's desk.

"huh?" She sat up straight looking at her.

"you seem distracted, pay attention." Ms. Strauss walked back to the front of the class and continued reading the board. "Well, the class play with be The tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. " She leaned against her desk. "Any nominations?"

Lucy raised her hand, Natsu raised his.

"Yes Lucy?"

"I Nominate Levy for Juliet!" She snickered.

"I nominate Gajeel for Romeo!" Natsu stood up, pointing at Gajeel.

Levy glared over at Lucy. Lucy smiled at her then hid her face.

"Sit down Natsu." looked over the class. "Any objections with the leads? no okay. its settled. Levy will be Juliet and Gajeel will be Romeo." She chuckled. "Class dismissed."


	4. Who?

"Why would you nominate me with her?!" Gajeel was pacing back and forth in the locker rooms. Natsu was chuckling sitting on the bench.

"You like her dont you?" Natsu looked at Gajeel. "Now you get to kiss her."

"but.." Gajeel sighed sinking onto the bench next to Natsu.

"Although, Gray might volunteer."

"What? Why?" Gajeel looked at Natsu, his expression suddenly serious.

"He likes her. " Natsu put his hand on his chin. "I don't see why shes so small,"

"Thats what makes her so adorable.." Gajeel mumbled, his head resting in his hands.

Gray sighed looking up at the ceiling. He was laying on Levys bed. Her sheets were soft, the only thing he had on was his boxers. Clean ones of course. After Levy left for school he made a run to his house hoping his dad wasn't home. He was lucky and his father had already left for work. He picked up some clothes and a few other things. He didn't really plan on leaving until the little mage wanted him gone. He felt like that wouldn't be too far off though. He rolled over onto his side, Levy's pillow pressed against his face. He liked the way she smelled. He closed his eyes relaxing into the script mages bed.

Levy sighed as she walked through the market, Lucy was following behind her. Levy had a basket in her hand and she was pulling a few groceries from the shelf. Levy was looking over a box of chocolate bars she usually used for baking, when someone bumped into her. She dropped the box spilling its content all over the floor. Levy frowned then kneeled down to pick up the bars.

"Forgive me I am so sorry!" A male voice drifted to her ears. A black haired mad kneeled next to her and started to help her.

"Its okay. " She looked up at him. He had lengthy black hair that covered his right eye. His eyes were a deep red that captivated little Levy. She blushed slightly then stood up.

"My name is Rogue. Forgive me Im new in town and ill be starting at the highschool down the street." He handed her the chocolate. " I hope to see you there, and i hope to taste whatever it is you plan on baking." He smiled at the little mage then walked off.

"Who was that?" Lucy walked up to her, looking concerned about the little mage.

"I dont know, i think he said his name was Rogue.."


	5. A True Juliet

Levy walked into her apartment, groceries in her hand keys in the other. She tilted her head looking at the shoes that werent hers. She shook her head when she remembered Gray was there. She slid her shoes off then walked to the kitchen.

"Im home Gray." She started to put the groceries away. "Gray?" She put the milk and eggs in the fridge.

Gray rolled over in her bed. He was awake but didn't want to get up. He laid there looking at the ceiling. Levy walked into the room looking at him.

"youre still in bed?" She walks over to the window and opened the curtains. The afternoon sunlight shining in.

"noooo.." Gray groaned then rolled and buried his face into her pillow.

"Yes." She chuckled then took off her jacket and tossed it to her couch.

"Im going to shower, i have to practice for the class play, its Romeo and Juliet." She picked out an outfit from her closet. "Im Juliet." She walked to her bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Gray sat up looking at the bathroom door. He got up and walked over the door then knocked on it.

"Im going out.." He mumbled then got dressed and walked out.

After Levy finished her shower she got dressed and put her hair put her hair up into a ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dark blue dress with white hems. She slid on black thigh-high sat on her bed and sighed. She laid back looking up at the ceiling. She laid there for a few minutes then got up and walked to the door, grabbing her bag along the way. She put on her knee-high boots and left the apartment.

"Hey Lucy!" Levy smiled as Lucy greeted her at the door.

"Finally we were waiting for you." Lucy led her into her house. "Weve been waiting."

"Sorry i had something to do." Levy took her boots off then walked up to Lucy's room with her.

"Oi Levy!" Natsu waved at her as she walked into the room.

"Hey Natsu." Levy smiled then sat on Lucy's bed.

"H-Hey Levy.." Gajeel was sitting on the other side of Natsu, the script to the play in his hands.

"Hey Gajeel." Levy smiled at him.

"heh.." He blushed slightly then looked down at the script.

"Oi." Lucy walked in with a tray in her hands "Clear the table."

"Shut it." Natsu stuck his tongue out at her. Lucy glared at him, he looked away then moved the things of the table. Lucy smirked then set the tray on the table.

"My mom made these."She pointed to the tray that had a cake and a few other treats on them. Levy looked at the cake, it had strawberries on it and Levy liked strawberries. Gajeel looked up at her then smiled a bit.

"Thanks Lucy's mom!" Natsu went to get a piece of cake.

"No." Lucy slapped his hand "Romeo and Juliet first." Natsu puffed up his cheeks and retreated his hands.

Levy chuckled then reached over and cut herself a piece of the cake. She put it on her plate then sat back on the bed. She watched as Gajeel got himself a piece.

"Alright Levy you start the scene. " Natsu sat up. Gajeel still playing with the strawberry on his cake.

"okay, " Levy nibbled her strawberry then pulled out her script. "Okay here. " Levy stood up after finishing her strawberry then read over the script quickly, then set it down.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague." She glanced down to Gajeel, who was blushing, his strawberry on his fork. "What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet;" She placed her hand on her chest getting lost in the act. " So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee" The other three looking up at he in complete awe. "Take all myself."


	6. A Strawberry For Juliet

Gajeel and Natsu looked at each other then back at Levy. Gajeel was blushing lightly, He sat up and looked at the little mage.

"Do you want my strawberry, fair Juliet?" He grinned trying to keep his cool as he held the strawberry up to the little mage.

"Y-Yes.." Levy finally broke character with a little chuckle, she leaned over and ate the red juicy strawberry from Gajeels fork, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Told you guys it was perfect having her as Juliet." Lucy smiled crossing her arms.

Levy chuckled to herself as she walked into her apartment. She could tell it was going to be a good weekend. She slid her boots off then walked into the kitchen. She set her bag down on the counter and started to pull things out to make dinner for her and Gray. She stopped, then thought for a second. She turned and walked to her bedroom. She turned the lights on to find a lump on her bed covered with blankets. She smiled to herself then walked over to the window and closed the curtains.

"Gray come on, out of bed." She walked over and tugged the blankets off the ice mage.

"Shhh.." He gripped her wrist then pulled her into bed with him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed his cheek against her back, his eyes closed. She blushed slightly her hands resting over his. Moments later she heard his stomach growl. His cheeks flushed red and her rolled over hiding his face in a pillow.

"I guess ill go make dinner." She chuckled then got up from bed and walked to the kitchen.

Levy starts to make dough from scratch. Mixing flour, yeast, salt, and a few other things, she starts kneading the dough together until its nice and smooth. She sets the dough aside in a bowl to rise, then she pulls out pork, shrimp, a couple Shiitake mushrooms, a spring onion, and a few sauces. She cuts up the pork and shrimp then the onion. She mixes them all in a bowl with the sauces, ginger and other spices. She washes her hands then checks the dough, she smiles and starts kneading the dough again. She rolls it out into a cylinder and starts dividing it evenly into eight pieces. She divides the meat mixture into eight pieces then wraps the dough around them, sealing the dough she sets them on baking paper.

"Gray you still alive in there?" She calls out as she fills a pot with water, then sets it on the burner turning it on medium. She waits for the water to boil then turns it to low and sets a steaming rack in the pot, then she sets the buns on the rack and puts the lid on the pot.

"Im here.." Gray got up and walked out to the kitchen. He sighed then sat at the table.

"Why do you want to stay here?" Levy looked at the ice mage.

"Why wouldn't i?" Gray mumbled.

"I want an explanation.." Levy walked over to him, she made him look at her. "Whos been hitting you Gray? Im worried about you."

"Its nothing.." Gray stood up "I'll leave if you want me to.." He couldn't look into her eyes, he looked way, out a window. "Ill pick my things up later.." Before Levy could say anything Gray had left the apartment.


End file.
